


上上签

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ※现代paro双演员设定，歌舞伎相关的旧稿※双视角，Side A为表，Side B为里※NC-17，OOC，注意避雷
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	上上签

01 Side A  
  
最近我左眼皮常跳，按照玄学来讲，是要有好事发生。

其实我能猜到这好事对我来说是什么，也许和我年纪差不多大的追星狗爱豆的女孩都能猜到——说女孩不恰当，毕竟当初一起追《羁绊》，粉剧里gay得没眼看的主角cp的小姑娘们现在基本都已经成家立业。

《羁绊》要改编成歌舞伎上演了。

曾经在国内红极一时的大型奇幻电视连续剧《羁绊》大结局距今已有十年之久，这部剧连载的时候红透半边天，又因为男主和挚友相忘江湖的结局赚够了无数眼泪，有be的地方就会有意难平，故此时至今日，也还有躺在坑底的小妹妹为剧里感人至深的朋友深情深夜流泪。

我也曾是剧里男主和基友的CP粉，而且我不仅粉角色cp，还很喜欢男主和基友的演员的真人cp。这不能怪我，这得怪漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助本人。

这两位是《羁绊》男主男二的饰演者，这部剧从男主少年拍到长大，演员也从12岁演到了18岁。我得说，剧里角色gay得没眼看，剧外演员也不遑多让，那些采访和花絮里，两人总是焦不离孟孟不离焦，好得不分你我。漩涡鸣人当年是个性格开朗的阳光小帅哥，话多爱笑，就一个毛病不好：随你问他什么，不多出三句话就会被他扯到宇智波佐助；宇智波佐助性格冷，一张端丽俊俏的脸饶是对着最热情的粉丝也笑不出个大弧度，可只要对着漩涡鸣人，虽是嘴上不饶人，却总是个很舒展的笑模样。

我发誓没有粉丝滤镜，虽然宇智波佐助不似漩涡鸣人那般情绪外露，但对他来说，漩涡鸣人一定是最特别的那个

这两个人私底下关系好到不行，每每出现在镜头前，都像是打情骂俏，说着互损的话，话里话外却都是维护的意思，当年他俩的cp悄悄地火遍了各大论坛，甚至传闻说演员本人都有关注过cp站的主页。

可说来沧桑，和这么多年仍有人喜爱的角色cp不一样，这对真人cp，却早已经是过去的事了。

《羁绊》完结了十年，这两人，当初最是要好的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，十年里像是恩断义绝般地毫无联系。

是怎样毫无联系呢？漩涡鸣人的任何社交软件，每一个采访报道，甚至参加过的综艺节目的玩笑话里，都没再有过宇智波佐助的痕迹，好像这个圈子的人一起达成了共识：漩涡鸣人的生命里从来没出现过宇智波佐助这个人。

这很难想象，他们相识于微末，半是懵懂半是悸动的青春期开端，一起相伴走过了人生最美好的青春岁月，就在写满了他俩共同的心血的《羁绊》最后一季杀青的第二天，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助再也没联系过了。官方说法是宇智波一家移民去了海外，佐助与家人一起漂洋过海继续深造。这本该没什么所谓，哪有什么距离是发达的交流网络解决不了的事？但不幸的是，他们连一个电话也不再有过。宇智波佐助出国后从台前转到幕后工作，大洋彼端的他传回国的消息寥寥可数，与漩涡鸣人更是半点关系没有。

漩涡鸣人以最后一季《羁绊：共情》做了“火影奖”最年轻的视帝，这是他从12岁起就对外宣称的梦想。漩涡鸣人替《羁绊》剧组领过各种奖，他的领奖宣言里三分之一是感谢，三分之一是对“最佳男主角”的向往，另三分之一是宇智波佐助。可是真正当他捧起那樽奖杯时，刚迈入成年的漩涡鸣人沉稳而不失活力，获奖宣言面面俱到的好听，却独独没有了他的佐助。

那以后他俩的粉丝也贯彻了粉随真主这条原则，把他俩各自的个人粉丝站里彼此的痕迹都删了个一干二净。说来很好笑，这一删，整个站子的资源都去了大半。毕竟是时间考验过的搭档，虽然旁观者已经没有机会再去期待他们事业的绑定结束后，彼此情谊是否经得起考验。

我实在不信六年的相知相伴纯属演技，又或者有什么天大的嫌隙会让他们这么纯粹美好的关系戛然而止。

就因为漩涡鸣人的闭口不谈，和整个《羁绊》剧组某种程度上的讳莫如深，网络上竟然有猜测宇智波佐助与漩涡鸣人因三角恋的戏码绝交——其中一角是《羁绊》的一名女演员，和他们年纪相当，曾经漩涡鸣人谈起喜欢的异性时，说的是她的名字。也有人猜测他们早就不合，若不是因为工作需要，早就该分道扬镳。若不是十年之后的今天，漩涡鸣人还是个黄金单身汉，连半点货真价实的花边新闻都没有的话，我也许就把三角恋情敌决裂直男没有真的爱过当做他们be的理由了——总也比往日种种皆为虚假好得多。

《羁绊》完结十周年，编剧自来也宣布即将歌舞伎化，同时为了庆祝与纪念，剧组召回了当初的演员们一起为歌舞伎拍一组宣传照。

这料刚出的时候我内心沸腾，上条发言还是六年前的鸣佐cp群突然浮了起来，大概也是哪个消息灵通的同好姐妹通过自己的渠道知道了漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助时隔十年即将再度聚首，她问：这次重逢，还会有结果吗？

02 Side A

我作为报社的一名娱乐记者，想了想也算是为了年轻时的爱过，刻意找到领导要求做这条新闻的跟踪报导。自来也先生发来的消息说主演们今天将到木叶影视基地试一试歌舞伎宣传照的衣服，本来是不打算接受采访，但由于我祭出了当初追剧狂热时买的各种碟杂志应援周边，自来也先生特许我作为粉丝来做客。

“啊，鸢尾女士，你好。”

这很让人受宠若惊，因为到影视基地门口来接引我的竟然是旗木卡卡西。卡卡西先生年逾不惑，面上却看不出什么时光的痕迹，这不由得让人有些唏嘘：那些年的大人们还是旧模样，当初的少年却已经成为了大人，岁月雕琢的刻印，往往在年轻人身上最为明显。

昔日飞扬跳脱的金发少年，如今那头漂亮的金发剪得短了，蓝眼睛沉了三分，俊朗还似当年，更多了成年男人独有的自如气度。我到达酒店后见到的第一个人，便是将到而立之年的漩涡鸣人。他应该是刚试完衣服，一身祥云密布电闪雷鸣的端正和服，可他显然不是在等我，站在门口既望眼欲穿又踌躇不前的样子，让他一身祥云都有了点黑云压城城欲摧的味道。

“鸣人先生！”粉丝本位的心理占了上风，我忍不住向他问好，“您在等谁吗？”

“嗯……啊？”他像是从沉思中惊醒，先前还若有所思的严肃面容瞬间展颜，露出和煦的微笑，“你好啊。”他看了眼卡卡西，大约是自来也提前知会过，漩涡鸣人眨了眨眼：“初次见面，唔，你可能不是第一次见我，不过也差不多，我是漩涡鸣人，好色仙人昨天刚给我们展示了你的收藏，没想到这次的记者是《羁绊》的忠实老粉丝哈哈，我带你去休息室吧，大家现在还在试衣服。”

身姿挺拔的男人很健谈，倒是和我狂热喜爱时的少年没什么差别，他引着我们上楼，却是回避了我刚才无心的问题。

漩涡鸣人，在等谁吗？

又或者只是不适应众人和乐融融齐聚一堂的休息室？这对漩涡鸣人来说完全不可能吧。

休息室里的一张张面孔让人格外怀念，十年前的我怎么也没想到现如今我也能和这些大咖们凑近了打个招呼，但纵然心里激动万分，我仍然注意到了一个人的缺席：宇智波佐助呢？对于暗藏私心的CP粉来说，这可是重中之重。我没太多想，就近问了身边正喝着咖啡的大蛇丸先生。

“你说宇智波佐助？”大蛇丸嘶嘶地笑着，话语中颇有点意味不明的暗示，“他说是一定会到，但也讲不清，也许有人在这里，他会不想来。”

这话仿佛在暗示什么，我正想好奇发问，没想到有人比我反应更快。

“你没必要这么挖苦我，大蛇丸。”向来以好脾气著称的漩涡鸣人却是语气不善，“你不是会和他通信吗？他如果真不想见到我，我这就走。”

吃瓜群众的好奇心与作为曾经粉丝的求知欲熊熊燃烧，漩涡鸣人这句夹枪带棒的话，我竟是品出了他确与宇智波佐助不合的滋味。

还有几分说不出来的暧昧与晦涩。

“你还是老样子，”大蛇丸眉眼弯弯的模样看上去有些渗人，“凶我没用哦，鸣人君，不要把对佐助君的一腔怒火对着我发了。”

“我没有一腔怒火——”漩涡鸣人皱起眉头，成熟英俊的面庞多了对他来说很陌生的威严神色。

大蛇丸不愧是长辈，丝毫没被漩涡鸣人难得的坏脸色惊讶到：“那就是一腔哀怨？要不你继续去楼下做望夫石吧。”

望夫石什么的……是开玩笑的吧？

漩涡鸣人看上去并不想多费口舌，他叹了口气，像是又想到了什么，低声自语般地说：“也是，发生了那种事……再见面他会尴尬吧。”

“需要今天提前安排的事我都交代好了，”漩涡鸣人收敛了有些阴沉的脸色，恢复到众人所熟知的可靠可亲的模样，他转身推门正欲离开，又回头跟大蛇丸说：“你有他联系方式吧，跟他说我走了，除了明天拍宣传照绝不多在他眼前晃，《羁绊》也算是他的成名作，好歹来一趟吧。”

真有旧怨？听上去还是让宇智波佐助那么冷静的人不愿再见上哪怕一面的深仇大恨。

正想叫住打算离开的漩涡鸣人，可不知是不是因为这房间里演员太多，现实也带了点戏剧性，休息室的门一推开，一名高挑俊秀的男人正正好站在门外。

从我的角度恰能看见男人长相，他乌黑的刘海留长了，遮了半边白皙端丽的脸，那双黑眼睛狭长秀美，带着些冷若冰霜的锋利意味，正沉沉地注视着与他猝不及防相对无言的金发男人。

也算是某种意义上的狭路相逢，在两方都毫无准备的当下，漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助来了个措手不及的再相遇。

漩涡鸣人讷讷地张了张口，却没发出半个音节，他手还搁在深秋冰凉凉的门把手上，完全没余裕再做出成熟的大人该有的礼节。宇智波佐助显然也没想到会这样直愣愣地与漩涡鸣人对上，但他向来是更能藏得住心事的那个，那双仿佛含着千年不化的霜雪的眼闭了闭，再睁开时眼底终于有了休息室里其他人的影子，他避开几乎像是拦着他进门的漩涡鸣人，冲休息室里曾经的同僚矜持地颔首示意。

“哎呀，这可真的是好久不见了，佐助，”率先打破尴尬局面的是卡卡西先生，“鸣人别拦着佐助进屋，他飞了十几小时回来一定是累了，唔……佐助要不你先去休息？现在也不急着工作。”

“不必。”宇智波佐助挥了挥手，像是他面前堵着的高大男人并不存在——实际上他还比漩涡鸣人高上那么一点点——他扫了一圈休息室里的人群，“我去找造型师。”

“我带你去。”漩涡鸣人僵在门上的手终于动了，那为了明天的宣传照缠着绷带的手捉住了宇智波佐助骨骼分明修长漂亮的右手，他确认般地加重语气重复了一遍，声音有些干涩，“我带你去找造型师，地方比较偏，不好找。”

宇智波佐助无言地盯着漩涡鸣人捏着他腕部的手，末了抬起头直视对方：“好。”

他像是忍耐了几秒，还是没克制住：“松手，鸣人，你弄痛我了。”

03 Side B

漩涡鸣人看上去变化很大。

他跟在金发男人身后，悄无声息地打量那人看上去很结实的脊背与挺拔的背部线条，鸣人穿着正式的和服，这他以前从来没见过，看着倒有几分新鲜，还有点高兴，尽管这点欣喜都被沉静如水的神情掩盖得滴水不漏。宇智波佐助眯起眼，他终于见到了长成大人的漩涡鸣人，隔着电子屏的窥探总不比亲眼所见来得真切，经年未见，当初吵吵嚷嚷的少年也成了可靠的大人。

不过，他一直很可靠。佐助在心里纠正自己。鸣人的沉默让他又犹豫起来，他搞不清楚这次回国到底是对是错。虽然名义上是为了《羁绊》十周年，但佐助如今转入幕后，且基本没在国内发展，这次歌舞伎宣传他大可以推掉，当下他能站在木叶影视基地的酒店里，实际上还是因为他想来。

他飞了十四个小时，日夜颠倒，远渡重洋，想来靠近些看看他年轻时热烈又寂寞的暗恋。

“还要走多久？”但佐助还记得鸣人引着他的目的地，“怎么下到空中花园了？”木叶影视基地的大酒店中间的天井架了大面玻璃，种了盆景花卉，还堆放着微型假山，做了一层空中花园。此时正当午，花园里空无一人，晚秋没有烈日，凉风簌簌地吹着暗金色的银杏叶子。

刚才是满心沉溺于重逢，此时回过神来的佐助也意识到不对劲：“带我来这里做什么？”

“真的没有公事公办之外的想和我说吗？”鸣人转过身，没有旁人能见到的地方，两道总是神采飞扬的眉毛略略耷拉下来，难得地露出苦笑神色，“我……当时是我对不起你。”

“说什么傻话，不是你的错，”佐助也是一愣，没想到他这么快便旧事重提，“你也算是……受害者吧。”

鸣人皱起一张脸，那神色和少年发愁时一模一样，他没料到佐助会这样说：“我怎么能算、你别这样讲话呀，你心里明明就没让这事过去……去了那么远的地方，也不跟我打声招呼，我找大蛇丸要你的联系方式，他还骗我说他没有——啊这些也不重要，你现在愿意回来，能不能——”

“大蛇丸确实没有我的联系方式，”佐助皱了皱眉，老早就想象过的最令他困扰的情况出现了，“我走根本不是因为这个，是家里要移民，你别想太多。”

他顿了顿，挑起眉毛极浅淡地笑了笑，似是想打破这怨苦的氛围：“你要真以为我是因为那次意外出国，会不会太小看我了？”

“可是你根本就是不想再见我了！”鸣人争辩时习惯性地想更靠近佐助一些，又像是想起来佐助也许不再想要与他有更多的肢体接触，尴尬地停在了半路上，他垂下手臂，讷讷地说，“我以前也想，等那次意外的影响慢慢淡了，佐助还会允许我继续做你的朋友，可是这么久了……”

说起时间，他声音有些不稳：“已经十年了呀，佐助，你官方账号上的城市我每年都会去几次，一开始我不敢靠太近，怕你看见我厌恶，后来……后来给你的工作室邮箱发邮件，是你交代过不回我的合作信息的吧？这一次终于能和你见上一面，我——”

“我不讨厌你，鸣人。”佐助说话的语气有些僵硬，“我只是觉得我们没办法再做朋友了。”

“在上过床以后。”他补充说。

04 Side B

那天鸣人是醉得有些糊涂了。

《羁绊》的最后一部终于杀青，陪伴了他大半青春的事业终于有了一个十分风光的句点。按自来也不着调的话来讲：这部作品不拿他七八九个“火影奖”那一定是评委里有黑幕。赶巧了这天刚好是鸣人十八岁生日，整个剧组的庆祝里，鸣人这个寿星自然也成为了焦点，一夜宴席，来与他碰杯庆贺的人一直没停过。

他晃了晃手里盛着鎏金色酒液的高脚杯，醉眼蒙眬地望着不远处在与同一拨人觥筹交错的友人。

佐助向来不是很乐于和不熟的人交际，今天也破天荒的对着每一个人都有了笑模样，冷冰冰的人一朝展颜，瞧得不熟他的人都有些惊异。鸣人吊儿郎当地倚靠在椅背上，迷迷瞪瞪地看着难得温和的佐助，心里甜蜜蜜地也跟着笑了起来：就这一天让你们看看好了，这可是漩涡鸣人专享待遇的说。外人只看得到佐助冷淡寡言，只有他一个，才清楚宇智波佐助温柔热情起来是多么惹人喜爱。

只是这也是种甜蜜的折磨呀……

注意到鸣人灼热的视线，佐助偏过头，似乎是无奈地轻笑出声，隔着人群冲鸣人举了举杯，一口饮尽杯中酒液。鸣人蓝眼睛瞪得圆圆的，泄气地哀呼一声，暗恋对象对他的心情毫无知觉，殊不知自己的一举一动对鸣人来说都充满了诱惑。

但鸣人不敢将这份喜爱宣之于重，他对佐助，一开始看上去是打打闹闹谁也不服气谁，但鸣人自己可清楚，在那以前他心里便已悄悄歆羡与心向往之，随着年岁渐长逐渐发酵出别样的味道。佐助是他珍之重之的挚友，他怕极了心上人发觉他的心意后难以回应只能远离的可能性，也不敢拿两人的事业开玩笑——粉丝们开玩笑炒cp是一码事，真爆出是同性恋又是另一码事，佐助对待演艺事业认真而郑重，他不愿拿自己的一厢情愿过多打扰。

鸣人隔着人群与友人干了一杯，转头晃着空空如也的高脚杯问同桌人：“还有酒吗我说？”

“啊，漩涡先生，”鸣人看不清前来祝贺的人的面目，乐呵呵地让来人为他斟了半杯酒，“恭喜啊，《羁绊》终于杀青了。”

“谢谢。”他还沉醉在佐助方才的回眸里，说话已经有些大舌头，囫囵地完成了礼节，却不知手中这半杯酒送了他一场好梦与十年求不得。

有人在推他吗？

“鸣人，鸣人？”喊着他名字的声音好像很焦急，“你这大白痴……额头好烫，你喝什么了？”

好像是一阵兵荒马乱后，有人扶着他离开了亮堂温暖的会场，周遭一下子沉寂下来，他只能听到自己沉重急促的呼吸声，全身都是火辣辣的灼烫，只有与身边人肌肤相贴的皮肉才能感知到几分让人舒爽的冰凉。鸣人顺着自己已经不受控的渴望，贴得离身边人更紧了些。

鸣人满脑子混沌朦胧，直到有人把他摔进了一片柔软中，他迷迷瞪瞪地抓了两把身下的织物，这才后知后觉地意识到，他好像被人送回酒店的房间了。这是个宽敞的标间，当初定房间时他特意吵吵着要和佐助住一间房。一想起佐助，鸣人仿佛抓住了一丝清明，他猛地从床上坐起，睁着迷离的眼望向邻床：被褥整整齐齐，丝毫没有人来过的样子。

佐助在哪里啊？

他晃了晃不怎么清醒的头，视线盯着墙纸上扭曲的花纹怎么也无法聚焦，全身上下都像烧起熊熊燃烧的火焰，忽然浴室门“咔哒”一声开启又合上，一个修长的身影走了出来。

宇智波佐助浑身都湿漉漉的，应该是刚冲了澡，只在下身围了条浴巾，赤裸的上半身在暖色光下莹润白皙，水珠顺着漂亮的肌肉线条蜿蜒而下，泅湿了腰间的棉质浴巾。他手里还拿着一条短毛巾，就这么一边擦着泛着水汽的头发一边径直走到了床边，一转头，被僵硬坐立起来的鸣人吓了一跳：“嗯？你醒了？我让卡卡西帮忙买了解酒药，可能等会儿才送得过来，先忍忍——”

佐助也许不知道他这副模样在鸣人眼里是怎样的诱惑。

鸣人眼里迸发出抑制不住的渴望，太过强烈几乎带着兽性的占有欲，他将毫无防备的心上人一把抱住扑倒在床上，理性都被一把催情的火焰燃烧殆尽，压抑许久的情欲让鸣人那双透亮的蓝眼睛也变得深沉，隐隐闪着些危险的红。

“你做什么，快放开……鸣人！”

佐助眼睛倏地睁大，将他禁锢在床上的人埋下头，正情色而充满暗示地啃啮他肩颈处细嫩的皮肤，那湿热的触感一路向下，含住了佐助胸前粉嫩的乳首。这时再反应不过来鸣人到底发生了什么就不是宇智波佐助了，有什么危险挺立的东西隔着浴巾紧紧贴着他下体，毛毛躁躁地蹭来蹭去。佐助推搡着鸣人金灿灿的脑袋，想要喊他冷静一点。

再继续下去，情动的可不止被人下了药的那个了。

可那今天刚好迈入成年的金发男人根本不容拒绝，牢牢地将朦胧视野里渴望已久的人锁在身下，理智被酒精与情欲带走后，现在的鸣人唯一想做的便是占有这总是无端引诱他的心上人。进入他，侵犯他，在他身体上留下属于自己的痕迹，鸣人像是标记地盘的雄兽，在佐助微微颤抖的身体上恶狠狠地吮出斑斑点点的吻痕。

实际上佐助和鸣人身量相当，如果真想挣扎，怎么也不至于无力反抗，但失去神智被催情药掌控的鸣人渴求他的身体，这让佐助隐秘而侥幸地期待起来。他喜爱这个小太阳一样的少年，带着欲望与占有欲的、恋人的那种喜爱，唯一还让他有所顾虑的是清醒后要如何面对，但鸣人贴上来的身体实在太过炽热，让佐助不舍得放开。下身的浴巾被扯开了，鸣人似乎是不满意隔着布料触碰的滞碍，十分粗鲁地脱掉了自己身上的衣物，终于完完全全地裸诚相见。

好想要他。

佐助用力地闭上眼，终是放弃了毫无作用的反抗，鸣人是被催情药和酒精剥夺了理智，他却是完全清醒地任人鱼肉。他的满腔爱恋经不起如此诱惑，佐助心想，就这么放纵一回吧，即使这以后再也无法和鸣人像过去一般做知心朋友，也好过一辈子毫不越界的友情，至少在今晚，他想要鸣人在他身体里释放情欲。

催情药给的情欲，经由他心上的少年释放出来，佐助甘之如饴。

佐助本也喝了不少酒，被鸣人颇有些粗暴的爱抚弄得头脑昏沉，他的双手被鸣人的领带紧紧捆住举过头顶，两腿大张着摆出羞耻的模样。佐助不忍面对这样的自己，别过头闭上双眼眉头紧皱，微微颤抖的身体却毫无犹豫地为鸣人打开。

有根烫人的手指抚上他眉头。

鸣人另一手还握着佐助线条流畅的腿弯，另一手却径直按在佐助眉心，轻而温柔地抚弄，像是想要揉开那凝结的郁气。强行让自己从性事中暂停的鸣人也不知到底是什么让自己停下，只是他一抬头，看见那人别过去的似是在勉强忍耐的神色，心里一瞬间狠狠地抽痛，他扳正了佐助那张红潮满布的漂亮脸蛋，本能地想要去安抚。佐助犹疑地睁开眼，与他对视的那刻，鸣人粲然一笑，像是希望自己这样笑着，佐助也不要再露出痛苦的表情。

完全败给他了啊。佐助扭动着腰身，用被绑住的双臂环住了鸣人宽阔的脊背，两条长腿主动勾引般挂在鸣人腰侧，他声音带着情欲的沙哑，不复往日清澈：“做就是了……”

进入的一瞬间痛得佐助闷哼出声，他也不能指望毫无理智的童贞能做什么万全的准备，但撕裂的痛楚仍让他全身颤栗着抱紧了侵犯他的人。只是痛楚之后，被心爱之人填满、贯穿的满足感悄然生发，几乎令他熏熏然忘了疼痛。鸣人毫无经验，全然循着本能一下一下、重重地顶弄温软湿热的穴道，大约是血做了润滑，此后的抽插越发顺畅。

“呜……”被鸣人毫无章法的进出顶到了敏感点，一声尾音打着颤的呻吟从佐助紧咬的齿列里溢出，纵使开头无比疼痛，身体上的情潮涌动却也接踵而至。佐助感觉自己仿佛要被无边快感淹没，他在一场意外带来的交合里半晌贪欢，放任自己沉迷于鸣人的占有中。

那天夜里佐助大约被鸣人干到高潮了三四次，到最后他几乎也失去理智，呻吟声中也带着哭腔，以往冷冽的声音低哑绵软地求那不知餍足的金发少年慢一点，轻一点。

仿佛慢一点、轻一点，这场黄粱美梦般的性事便会一直做下去，不被惊醒。

荒唐夜晚的第二天，鸣人醒来之时，已然是天光大亮，他揉着宿醉后针刺般疼痛的大脑，茫然地面对沾着血迹与精斑的床单。昨夜的回忆如潮水般涌来，被酒精与催情药扭曲得光怪陆离，朦胧模糊，但强迫佐助对他张开双腿，过分地干了佐助一夜的记忆足够令他全身发冷。可房间里已经没了那人的踪迹，鸣人急急忙忙地跳下床，衣服穿得兵荒马乱，刚一打开门要冲出去找人，就被门口站着的卡卡西拦了下来：“别找了，佐助已经走了。”

佐助是不是再也不想见我了。鸣人焦急地胡思乱想，他被剧组的长辈按在酒店房间里，怕他冲动之下做糊涂事，连手机也给他没收了。他想了许多，想佐助会不会因此讨厌他，是否因为他才决定远渡重洋离有漩涡鸣人的地方远远的，要怎么做才能够挽回——不，已经无法挽回，那要如何才能好好补偿……

鸣人重重地躺倒在柔软的床上，他悲哀地发现，除了这些忧思烦恼外，躺在这充满了昨夜情欲的床上，他完全赶不走绮念。没有什么能比侵占心上人的全部更让人满足，只是单纯回想一下昨夜的意外，鸣人便无法抑制地兴奋起来。

我真是禽兽。他唾弃自己，时至今日，他仍然无法放弃对佐助的爱恋，无法退回那个世俗允许的位置，对意外之下犯的错做出补偿。

不想再——不想再做什么好朋友了。

05 Side B

佐助说得没错，他们之间的友谊无法修补，那单纯的感情下早早地就有了暗潮汹涌的欲望，事到如今再来假装朋友鸣人既不能，也不愿。

他放弃了再做争论，黑着脸将佐助领到本来的目的地。

造型师拿给佐助的是一套水色的和服，画着金丝雨线与姿态隽逸的燕子，十分合身。佐助换完服装后，造型师和他商量了两句，招手把一边等着的鸣人叫了过来：“漩涡先生明天要和宇智波先生一起拍宣传照，我看这会儿你俩也不忙，先试试造型，我把摄影大哥也叫来看看。”

鸣人愣了愣，随即应下：“好。”

他其实仍然在躁动着，任由化妆师在他脸上涂涂抹抹，一想到佐助就在几尺之隔的地方，心里便半是欢喜，半是惶恐，想迈的一步囿于对心上人的爱惜难于迈出，若是退，又实在不甘愿。曾有亲近的朋友知道他们两人之间的纠结往事，评论说其实再怎么火热的喜欢，时间一久，都会被冲淡，婚姻都有七年之痒，更别说是这样无疾而终的暗恋，让鸣人不用担心，自然会有放下的一天。但鸣人自己清楚，于他而言，佐助永远不会是会被时间带走的那个，只会由于经年日久，让那份感情发酵得浓烈。

“可以了。”化妆师抬着鸣人的脸端详片刻，点了头。隔壁佐助却还没结束，鸣人趁着佐助被化妆师要求闭着眼，肆无忌惮地欣赏起那人随着年岁渐长越发韵味悠长的面容，佐助还是那样好看，闭着眼时看不见那双清清凌凌的黑眼珠，显得更加柔和，像他母亲，一身和服好似微雨燕双飞的早春，让佐助整个人都温软下来，但鸣人知道那人一旦睁开眼，凝着冰雪的双眼会让他锐利如刀。

尔后，鸣人便陷入了一场猝不及防的对视。

鸣人的视线存在感太强了，搞得佐助很不自在，他睁开眼，无声地看了回去，一边细长的眉微微挑起，是一副挑衅的表情：“好看？”

面对这种问题，鸣人总是口比心快：“好看啊我说。”话一出口，他也不管什么前尘往事，尴尬忧虑，豁出去般：“佐助怎么都好看。”

这对话好像在他们单纯的少年时光里也发生过，重温旧梦般的一来一回，让佐助没忍住低下头勾起唇角，带着笑意哼了一声。这久违的浅淡笑意让鸣人那些苦恼惶恐都短暂消散，他本能地、真心地微笑，灿烂温暖的模样一如少年。

佐助却是皱着眉叹了口气：鸣人这大白痴，实在是太过分了。他高估了自己的自制力，也低估了接近鸣人对自己的影响，鸣人的一举一动，每一言每一语，都让他怦然心动，可是再重归于好，回到过去的位置上，对佐助又何尝不是一种折磨。

他想，如果只能是朋友的话，我宁愿不要那个位置。

化妆师给佐助的妆容更加文秀，眼尾扫了一抹绯红，薄唇点了浅浅朱色，让他如今蹙起眉头，轻抿嘴唇的模样，比之往日冷淡，多了三分委屈动人。佐助站起身，居高临下地冲鸣人抬起下巴：“赶紧工作。”

有外人在，鸣人也不好多言，只好顺着佐助的意，十分敬业的任由摄影大哥指挥他们摆造型。那个做了记者的《羁绊》老粉丝也跟着摄影大哥过来，说是想实地看看他们的拍摄现场，方便写跟踪报道。

《羁绊》男主和挚友的关系在剧里本就非比寻常，给演员们设计的姿势也有点过度亲密，其中一幕是男主将受伤昏迷的挚友背起，鸣人感受着背上沉甸甸的重量，心如擂鼓，他努力压抑着汹涌情感，支撑着佐助腿弯的双手十分僵硬地握成了拳，一副绝对不会有过分想法的正直模样。这看在佐助眼里却多了些别的意味，心里顿时不是滋味，他冷哼一声，晃在空中的腿装出惯性使然的样子踹了鸣人一脚。

“有点痛啊佐助，你再忍忍，马上就完了，结束了我就去和他们说，明天不要这个姿势。”鸣人小声和佐助咬耳朵，说出的话却让佐助又冷哼了一声。鸣人欲哭无泪，他总觉得佐助更烦他了，又不知症结在何处，只好先把他放下来，跑去对工作人员说：“佐助好像有点累了，他坐了好久飞机回来，还没倒时差，今天先到这儿吧。”

“漩涡鸣人，”佐助的声音又冷又低沉，好像下一秒就要摔门离开，“你胡说些什么？我没事，继续。”他手里拿着道具用的武士刀，佐助是学过剑道的，挥起刀来凌厉的模样，让鸣人有些瘆，只好吐吐舌头，无奈笑道：“今天只是提前看看，这么认真干嘛呀，好好注意自己的身体呀，怎么还这么工作狂。”

摄影师大手一挥：“别争啦，本来就是最后一组动作，行了，你们去休息吧。”

鸣人换回常服后，见佐助迟迟没有出来，和其他人打了个招呼，说是要等着佐助一起走。等到佐助慢条斯理地整理好衣服出来时，意料之中的，整个房间只剩下了鸣人一个人半靠在小沙发上，他径直走到鸣人跟前：“我不希望之前那些事影响到工作。”

“什么意思？”鸣人抬头看他，有些不解。

“不知道你现在怎么看我，”佐助思忖片刻，直截了当地说，“不过，我不会介意工作里的肢体接触，你不用把我当被侵犯过的脆弱少女来对待。”

此话一出，鸣人顿时生气了：“我从来没有这样想过，反倒是佐助，果然还是对那件事超级介意吧？你果真这么介意，就不要勉强自己，我会去和自来也说明白，一切后果我来承担。”

“这有你什么事，你又懂我什么？”佐助也毫不相让，争锋相对地和他顶了回去，紧绷的气氛一触即发，“别拿自己那些乱七八糟的天真想法来揣测我了。”

鸣人脑子被这话闹得嗡嗡作响：“怎么没我的事？就算佐助不想再跟我继续做朋友，那天夜里上你的是谁？”

“那天夜里上我的是谁？”佐助一字一顿地重复这句话，微眯的眼里闪着危险的光，嘲讽道，“好问题，你是上世纪的顽固派上过床就要对我负责吗？”

鸣人又急又怒，冲动起来完全失掉了冷静，这么多年历练出的成年人的成熟思想完全失控：“我当然想负责啊，这是很重要的事啊！”

“够了。”佐助冷声叫停，“我不需要这种同情一般的施舍，鸣人，我想要的你给不了我。”

“我……”鸣人闭上眼，心中有座休眠十年的火山蠢蠢欲动，沸腾的岩浆几欲爆发，他勉强忍下，却听到佐助又补了一句：“上一次床，仅此而已，我倒是希望你能忘了。”

一阵天旋地转，佐助措手不及被鸣人掀到小沙发上，有力的臂膀将他圈在怀抱里：“对我来说不是仅此而已，佐助。”

滚烫的岩浆喷薄而出，从心口流到四肢百骸，将鸣人摇摇欲坠的自我压抑烧得灰飞烟灭，他自暴自弃地想：反正也没法再坏到哪儿去了，大不了又是十年毫无联系，佐助既然总是要离开，那在他走以前，至少要好好告诉他。

“我对佐助，从很久以前起，就不是朋友那种喜欢了。”

“是想接吻，想约会，想做爱的那种，所以我……那天晚上，到现在我还记得好清楚，以后也绝对不可能忘记。”

鸣人头抵在佐助胸口，要是他再冷静一点，就能感受到那人身体细小的颤抖：“让我抱抱你可以吗，以后我再也不会来烦你了。”

佐助在他怀抱里僵硬了半晌，闷闷地问：“你还记得些什么？”

他意外地怔楞半晌，张了张口却不知说什么合适，略显昏暗的室内无端起了些暧昧的气氛，让鸣人头脑发热：“很好看……很舒服、也不是，我没有那种意思——”

“你根本就不记得了，”冰凉凉的手指强硬地挑起他埋着的头，鸣人有些讶异，却看见佐助一双黑漆漆的眼目光灼灼地盯着他，微微翘起的唇角显得莫名勾人，“白痴，你以为就你那昏头昏脑的状态，能强迫我么？”

这话不长，语意简单，暗示着什么极好领会，只是鸣人大脑当机一般怔住，心里所想的东西无意识地用不可置信的语气溜了出来：“佐助愿意的吗？”

鸣人的眼神直白而热烈，即使佐助年过而立早已不是少年时那般薄脸皮，仍旧抵挡不住般别过头，只留了一个红艳艳的耳根在他面前：“还不错吧。”

他下定决心一般，小声地补充：“因为是你，鸣人。”

06 Side A

这次《羁绊》歌舞伎化的宣传照拍摄过程可能发生了点什么，我也没证据，只是一种感觉。

我从没想到漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的重逢会是我亲眼所见的那么僵硬，也没想到他们会在工作时因为争吵让气氛紧张成那样，但同样也没想到，就在第二天，他们又好得像从来没分开过。

拍摄当天，两人都好看极了，偷偷地讲，成年后的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助凑在一起，无端地就多了许多色气值，摄影师傅安排的动作拍完后，漩涡鸣人偷袭一样地将宇智波佐助一把抱起，笑得像得胜的将军，宇智波佐助那么冷淡的一个人也由着他闹。和服宽大的衣摆漏在空中荡来荡去，两人这样的动作，和婚礼上新郎抱新娘一样。 

“克制一点啊小伙子，”挥手让他们别闹的是导演自来也，“我们拍的是面向青少年的正常向剧本。”

“好色仙人你还敢说，明明是连色诱术都有剧本，”鸣人也笑嘻嘻地回嘴，“而且我和佐助在剧里面都亲亲过啦，虽然是意外，但好像观众也很乐意看的哦，对吧，鸢尾女士？”

是的，非常喜闻乐见，甚至把片段剪出来翻来覆去捧着脸看。

采访时漩涡鸣人勾着宇智波佐助的腰——年轻的时候明明只勾肩膀的——他们真的比以前还更要好的样子，就好像这十年隔阂完全不存在。我很是唏嘘，又因着心里困扰了许久的疑惑，没忍住在结束采访后追问了一句：“两位为何这么多年从没联系过呢？啊，只是作为粉丝的一点好奇心，不方便的话不用回答。”

“以后不会了哦，”漩涡鸣人笑意盈盈，看上去十足幸福，虽然回避了我的问题，也拐弯抹角地回应了我的愿望，“都是因为佐助太会藏心事了，搞得我误会了这么久。”

“好好反省下自己为什么那么笨吧吊车尾，”宇智波佐助斜睨他一眼，尔后正色对我说，“报道上直接模糊过去便可，不必多费笔墨，我们……”

他顿了顿，似是在思考措辞，这一停顿，便被漩涡鸣人打了岔，他俏皮地冲我眨了眨眼，说：“就是你想象的那样。”

虽然很想说我想象的那可就很多了，但不知为何，就在那一瞬间，看着两人亲密地腻在一起小声斗嘴，我只想心领神会地一笑，不再多作打扰。

的确是抽中了上上签一样的好事。  
fin


End file.
